Kingdom Hearts Frozen
by WonderMisfitz
Summary: This is Frozen rewritten using Kingdom Hearts. Inspired by boredom, catchy Disney tunes, & our twisted, delightful sense of humor. Not much of a summary but enjoy all the same! Clearly Sora/Riku pairing


Kingdom Hearts Frozen

By: WonderMisfitz

Type: AU/Humor/Family/Fantasy/Romance

Rated: T (Because there is no hinting at the fact that M.H. made Sora gay)

Crossover: Kingdom Hearts/Frozen

M.H. (Author's Note): Before someone begins to jump down our throats, it is the only way that I can get this movie & it's annoyingly catchy songs out of our heads. So, only a part of this is due to our somewhat twisted, yet delightful sense of humor.

C.K.: Kingdom Hearts & Frozen do not belong to us, but to their respectful & rightful owners & distributors. :)

 **Part 1: Ice Cutter/ The Incident**

At dusk, the ice harvesters dressed in traditional Sami clothing had scored a frozen lake. They moved quickly, grabbing their tools of trade and set out to work. The ice harvesters dragged ice blocks through frozen waters and broke ice using pick axe and saws. They fought back sharp ice flow that threatened to overtake the workers. Massive fjord horses dragged heavy ice plows. Among them was a young boy with white blonde hair and the most beautiful yet unusual aquamarine eyes that you have ever seen. He was dressed in the same warm furs and boots that the other ice harvesters were donned in. Beside him was his reindeer, Keon, stood were both excited about being out on the house and able to help. After feeding Keon, the white-blonde little boy grabs his tool and head to work. Of course,Keon follows behind, wanting to help as well. They tried to keep up with the other man, scoring his own block of ice to put on his own little sled. As the white blonde boy struggles to get the block of ice out of the water, he ends up losing it and ends up soaked. Of course, he was as a bit disappointment. However, his frown quickly became a smile as Keon liked his face in affection. The white blonde haired boy chuckles and then get up and tries again.

The sun sets and the aquamarine eyed boy, along with his reindeer, had finally managed to get the block of ice out of the water. By then, the lanterns are workers were piled on the giant horse-drawn sled and heading off. The white blonde haired boy quickly, with the help of Keon, to load the lone block off onto his dinky little sled that he was so proud of.

"Riku come on! Let's go!" One of the workers called as his sled pull off.

The aquamarine, white blonde haired boy now known as Riku quickly hooked Kion to his sled. Afterwards, he got onto the sled and they were off…

(The Kingdom Of Destiny)

Roxas lie asleep comfortably in bed, dreaming peacefully. However, his twin brother, Sora, was wide awake. As always, when Sora is wide awake and unable to get back to sleep, he snuck into his brother's room to wake him up to play. Although twins, Sora and Roxas looked and acted nothing alike. While Roxas was a bit more reserved and sarcastic, Sora was more rambunctious. Roxas hair was a golden blonde hair and often dressed in black in white. While Sora was brunet and dressed often in black and red. The one of many things that the two actually shared was the same spiky hair, facial expressions, and spiky hair. Nevertheless, despite their differences,they were very close…

Sora climbs on Roxas bed and pops up beside him, leaning over him just a bit.

"Roxas! Hey Rox!" Sora whispers near Sora's ear.

Roxas heard him, however, he refused to stir. Sighing, Sora sits on Roxas and begins to bounce.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Sora! Go back to sleep!" Roxas responds with a grumble, not bothering to open his eyes.

Sora gives a little pout and rolls over on his back. He puts all of his weight on his blonde twin brother.

"But Roxas...I just can't! The sky's awake and I'm awake. So let's play!" Sora responds as if this explanation made perfect sense.

"It's call you eating a week's worth of chocolate candy that you stashed in your room. Now go to sleep or go play by yourself! I don't care which!" Says Roxas.

Then he shoved his little brother by thirteen minutes off of the bed, getting back comfortable and already beginning to drift back to sleep.

Sora lands on his butt. He pouts, really wanting to play with Roxas. However, it was more than clear that his brother would rather sleep than play with him. But, Sora did not give up so easily. He knew that there must be some way to get his twin brother up out of bed. Suddenly, he got a great idea. He smiled mischiefly and climbed back onto the bed and hovers over Roxas, lifting one of his eyelids. The gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"" Sora asks, mischief plainly obvious in her tone.

At the sound of this, both of Roxas eyes popped open and a smile crossed his face.

Roxas and Sora were now dressed in their winter gear. Roxas were a white coat with black mittens and matching boots. While Sora wore a red coat with matching black mittens and snow boots Roxas really did not need them, however, he knew that he had to if he wanted Sora to wear his. They were both excited as they snuck around the castle, making sure that no one seen or heard them.

"Come on Rox! Come on! Come on!" Sora says excitedly.

"Shush Sora! We don't want to get caught!" Roxas says, trying with no avail to shush Sora but with no avail.

Roxas lead Sora into the ballroom and shuts the door, praying that no one heard them because of Sora's excitement.

"Do the magic Roxy!" Sora squealed in delight.

Roxas smiled at his brother's excitement, yet something about seeing his brother happy like that warmed his heart. Laughing and waving his hands together, Roxas snowflakes to burst forth between his palms to form a snowball. He throws the snowball high in the air, causing snow and flurries to burst forth into the room. Sora jumped and pounced about, trying to catch each snowflake.

"This is amazing!" Sora says in wonder, liking how he can see his breath when he spoke or breath.

Wanting to impress his little brother as well as see him smile more, Roxas continued using his powers.;

"Hey Sor! Watch this!" Roxas called.

Roxas stomped his booted foot and a layer of ice suddenly coats the entire floor, turning it into one giant ice rink. Sora was already sliding off, laughing merrily. Roxas and Sora were having the time of their lives as they played in the snow. He and Sora rolled giant snowballs together and built a bear snowman named Pooh. Little Roxas moves the snowman's sticks around.

"Hi, I'm Pooh and I like warm hugs!" Sora says in a goofy voice before jumping up and hugging him. "I love you Pooh!"

Sora squeals in delight as he notices that he and Goofy looked as if they were dancing thanks to Roxas who was using his magic to propel but Sora and Pooh across the floor of the ballroom. Then they slide down the snowbanks together. Then Roxas fearlessly jumped off of a snow peak in mid-air.

"Catch me Roxas!" Sora yells. Roxas created another peak to catch his little brother.

As Sora kept jumping, Roxas kept casting his magic. But as Sora's excitement grew, he began to jump faster and faster, to Roxas charagin.

"Again! Again!" Sora exclaims.

"Slow down Sora!" Roxas says as he struggled to keep up. In his struggle, Roxas accidently slips and his magic accidentally strikes Sora in the head. Sora tumbles down a snowbank and landed unconscious.

Roxas shakes his brother a little, but Sora does not move. He shakes his brother a bit harder but still nothing.

"Sora! Sora!" Roxas called, a bit frightening. "Sora I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

Where Roxas struck Sora had turned a streak of white. In his frightened state, Roxas caused the room around them were filled with icy spikes. Just then, both their mother and father had burst into the door. They both gasp at the sight of the room.

"Roxas! What have you done! This is getting out of hand!" Their father exclaimed at the sight.

Then their mother saw Sora, who were lying near Roxas.

"Oh my god! Sora!" Their mother exclaimed rushing over with their father close behind.

"It was...it was an accident! I didn't mean to…" Roxas says, deeply apologetic.

Although both parents heard him, they did not respond. Instead, at the moment, they focused only on his little brother. Roxas felt a pang of guilt and hurt in her heart not only because he had let both of his parents down, but mostly because he hurt Sora.

"He is ice cold!" The queen exclaimed.

"I know where we must go." The King says, his focus on his youngest son for the moment…

~To Be Continued


End file.
